Lily and James Together4eva
by blueseveryday
Summary: Heehee! This is your classic lj fic. James likes Lily but Lily hates him.. blah blah and they fall in love, you know it. Well im not good at summaries but the story will definitely be better than this! rr please..
1. Default Chapter

bLuEz: um.. hello u ppl out there.. this is my first time at a fic, so pls don't do things tat pierce my heart!! falls to ground. So aniwae, hope u guys like dis fic and help give ideas or constructive criticism. r/r pls..

Disclaimer: the humble bLuEz doesn't own any of the characters.. although I wld very much like to.. except maybe a few of them I will make up later on in the story.

Lily Evans was sitting on the red couch by the fire, reading a muggle storybook, 'Harry Pooter'. She had shoulder-length fiery red hair, which many girls would die for, and beautiful emerald green eyes. All of a sudden, she felt something wet hit her head and slide down her neck. 'Curse those damned marauders,' she thought to herself. Whipping her head around, she saw what she had predicted all along. James and Sirius were laughing their head off while Remus just shook his head.

"POTTER! WHAT IT IS WITH YOU?! DO YOU SIMPLY HAVE TO PRANK BE EVERYTIME I BREATHE?!!" She yelled at James with a temper that matched her hair.

"Cool down, Evans, you don't have to get so agitated, look, your hair is already mad enough all your life."

"FINE WHATEVER. IM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, U JUZ WATCH OUT!" Lily stomped off to her dorm to find out what exactly had happened to her. "AHHHHH!!!" Lily shrieked as she stomped down the stairs again to the marauders' laughing. Her hair had been turned YELLOW! Oh, the horrors..

"Evans, seriously, you didn't have to make such a show of loving your new hair."

"Perform-the-counter-curse-NOW! AND I MEAN IT ABOUT GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

"Sure Evans. Anything for you. Oh, anyway, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily glared at him.

"Would that be a 'yes'?"

"NO!"

"Right, I get the meaning."

"Good. And please get it through your thick head that I would NEVER go out with you." Lily stomped off, yet again, to her dormitory,

James watched as Lily went off in a huff. He just loved it when she was angry, with her cheeks flushed and her pretty emerald eyes flashing. Her eyes. He was totally in love with her eyes. They could express anything, and she didn't need to talk to show what she was feeling. Her hair.. how he wished he could run his hands through her wonderful silky red hair. They matched her temper perfectly. Her temper towards him anyway.

"Earth to James?? Hello, have you gone to Lilyland?" Sirius asked teasingly, waving his hand in front of James. He realized he had been in a daze staring after Lily and quickly snapped back to reality. Lily would never go out with him, not in a million years. She hated him to the core. Oh well. He just hoped this year things will improve between them. James turned to his best friend irritatingly. "Since you know I'm in Lilyland, the least you could do is leave me alone."

Sirius smirked. "I think you should just get over her, mate. She has refused you for like what, a million times?? Just find a new girl! There are tons out there!"

"She hasn't."

"Hasn't what?"

"Refused me a thousand times. Just 463 times."

Sirius sighed. Sure, Lily was drop dead gorgeous, but that doesn't mean he should like her for FIVE whole years! "You're hopeless, James."

"I want to forget her too, but I just can't. I can't get her out of my mind. She's not just any other girl. She's different. " James sighed and had this dreamy look in his hazel eyes. His friends sighed. He was thinking about Lily again. Next time, Sirius thought, I'll keep track of the number of times he thinks of Lily a day.

Unknown to the marauders, Lily was hearing the whole conversation outside the door of her dorm. Not just any other girl? Different? What did all that mean? Is it that... James did not ask her out just to complete his record, but because he truly liked her? Lily shook the thoughts out of her mind. No, it was impossible. James would never fall for her. But what did all those things he said mean? She couldn't help flushing at the thought. Lily went to the mirror and saw her cheeks redden. Did she like him? Her eyes widened. NO! She shook herself mentally. NO! This was Potter! Her worst enemy! She hurried to bed to put all those out of her mind.

Lily and James were sitting by the lake. She leaned her head against his muscular chest and sighed. James kissed the top of her head and she could feel him smile against her hair.

"Lil?" Lily looked up.

"Hmm?"

"I really like you, you know."

"That's so sweet, James."

James leaned in for a kiss and Lily found herself longing for it, and she too tilted her head up.

Lily woke up with a start. "What the?" she muttered to herself. What was that dream all about? She realized that these days, she just couldn't seem to get James Potter out of her head. Was she really falling for him? As she got out of bed, she noticed that she was wet all over. She shook her head and went into the shower. Gaia and Darci again.

Lily went down to the Great Hall for breakfast after her shower and found her best friends already sitting there. She took the empty seat they left for her and started eating. She remembered that she had yet to confront Gaia and Darci and turned towards them.

"You two twerps here! Why did I find myself all wet when I woke up just now? And what kind of friends are you guys, not even bothering to wake me up??"

Gaia nearly choked on her food laughing. "Well, we did try, that's why you were all wet, didn't you know already?? We gave up after that cuz you were murmuring something about Ja- " Her laugh turned into a cough. "about a certain someone, I mean." Lily felt her cheeks redden. Did they really hear her or did they make it up? She looked at James. He didn't hear their conversation, luckily and was talking and laughing with his friends. He was quite cute, actually. Lily realized what she was saying and mentally smacked herself. Where had that thought come from?

Darci followed her gaze and smirked. "You should know very well, Lilikins. A certain someone whom you adore but just won't admit it."

Lily frowned. "I don't like James Potter!"

Gaia and Darci turned their laughs hastily into hacking coughs as they said in unison "Who said we were talking about James Potter?"

Lily just glared.


	2. Anger and Apologies

Err.. Hi! Im back! I haven't updated in weeks, but here I am now! Okkkkk.... Can I have 5 reviews? They would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Okayy.. on with the story..

"Hey Lily what do you have next?" Gaia asked Lily after she had changed out of her wet clothes.

"Muggle Studies."

"Oh... both of us have Divination. That reminds me, what do you take muggle studies? You are a muggle-born after all!"

Lily shrugged. "I thought it would be fun to learn it from a wizard's point of view. What about Divination? I'm lucky I have FORESIGHT to drop divination."

"Whatever." Darci rolled her eyes. "See you. Have fun with Potter!"

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes. "See you. Have fun with Lupin!"

Darci made a face and she and Gaia made their way to the Divination tower. Lily turned right and walked towards the Muggle Studies classroom. Just as she was reaching it, an invisible force suddenly pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What the-"

James was walking along to Muggle Studies alone as all the other Marauders were taking Divination. He suddenly spotted a red speck of hair pulled into an empty classroom as he turned around the corner. Was that Lily? He decided to check it out and jogged towards the empty classroom.

Lily felt herself pulled in the classroom and her wand snatched away.

"Peter? What are you doing?" Lily asked in shock.

Peter smirked. "Lily, my darling, I have come to claim you as mine... haha... after today you will belong to me! I am sick and tired of having Potter rant about you all the time anyway." He advanced towards Lily menacingly.

Lily's eyes widened and she backed onto the wall. "No... no... don't do anything please..." Her life was going to be ruined. All by one person. Her fear immediately turned to anger. Peter's hands reached her and he tried to pull her robe off.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!"

James heard Lily's scream and sprinted the rest of the way. When he looked in, he was stunned. One of his best friends, Peter, was trying to pull of Lily's robe! He stood in shock for a moment before quickly rushing forward to pull Peter off Lily.

Lily was going to punch Peter in the face when a pair of arms pulled him off her. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She heard Peter screaming in pain and turned to look. James was beating Peter into pulp and Lily cringed. Wait a minute. James? He saved her? That couldn't be. They hated each other! He would have been delighted that one of his cronies was doing harm to her! And what did James think he was? Some kind of hero? She could protect herself very well, thank you very much. She half stomped over and snatched her wand.

"Potter!" Lily pulled James off Peter and glared at him. James looked confused. She rolled her eyes and directed her glare towards Peter. "What are you waiting for? You better run before I do damage to somewhere it would hurt!" Peter paled and ran out the door.

She turned her gaze towards a smirking James. "Stop grinning! I could protect myself without you acting like a hero!" James stopped smiling and his hazel eyes darkened. Lily felt guilty for treating him this way and hurriedly looked away.

"I'm acting like a hero? I was just trying to save you from being taken advantaged of! Why do you think I'm doing all that? Why did I beat up one of my FRIENDS? It's because I care for you! And you say I'm acting like a HERO?" James looked away, his face heating up with anger. "Fine, whatever you want, Evans, I'm not going to even bother about you anymore.

He turned and walked away, leaving Lily alone in the room.

Lily looked at where James had just left. She felt a sense of guiltiness forming in her heart. He was just trying to help her! Why had she reacted that way? Deep inside, she knew that if James had not stepped in, she would be... Lily sighed. And the part about... about him caring about her. Was it true? She looked at her watch and gulped. True or not, all these had to wait till classes ended. Right now, she was VERY late. She ran off, and prayed that her detention would not be cleaning up the dungeons.

James went up to the astronomy tower after Muggle Studies. This was where he liked to sit by himself and think about things. Like Lily. Why did she flare up at him? He was not pranking, teasing, or insulting her. Did she really hate him. He sat down facing the window and thought. Did Lily really hate him THAT much? He guessed so. Then he would give up, since he apparently only brought her pain. He sat in silence for a while until a voice came from a corner.

"J-James?"

He immediately recognised it. How could he not? He jerked his head in that direction and saw Lily Evans. He frowned and stood up to walk away.

"Wait, James." Lily stood up too. He paused, still facing the door. Lily suddenly appeared in front of him. "Can you hear me out?"

"I'm waiting."

Lily took a deep breath. This was more difficult than she expected. No, she decided. She was not going to confess everything. She could just apologise. Yes, that's it.

"James, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. It was all my fault, and I shouldn't have vented my anger on you. I know you were just helping me, and I was being an idiot. So... w-will you forgive me?" She looked into James' eyes.

James dug his ears. Was he hearing correctly? Lily Evans asking for forgiveness? James melted under her gaze. Of course he would. Then they could become friends, then lovers, then he could propose, then they could marry, then- James shook his head. Dealing with becoming friends first was most important.

"Of course, Lily."

Lily let her breath out and smiled. She threw her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks."

James' eyes widened in disbelief before he wrapped his arms around her slender waist tightly. Their bodies fit perfectly, he thought. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He wished he could just stay like that for the rest of his life.

Lily thought about how safe and comfortable she felt in his arms, and how she felt so... so right. She felt that they were like, meant to be. She pushed that out of her mind. No, not now. Just friends.

She pulled away reluctantly and looked at James. She held out her hand. "Friends?"

James smiled. "Friends."

"SCORE!!!" James ran into the common room grinning like mad. He received stares all around and quickly quietened down.

Sirius beamed. "What happened? Did you think of a new prank?" James shook his head. Sirius' face fell. "It's better than that."

"What?"

"Lily is friends with me now!"

Sirius brightened. "Hey, that is really very very good news, Prongs. Now I don't need to fall asleep at night hearing you complaining about how much Lily hates you!" James smacked Sirius on the head, but he was still grinning his head off.

Okie dokie that's where I shall leave you for now! R/r please. I feel very neglected yeah? Press the small little rectangular box please..


End file.
